1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roller skates or in-line skates known by the brand name "roller blades." More specifically, it relates to an improved in-line skate with a unique braking system. More generally, the principles of this invention can be used to arrest the forward momentum of any rolling load using only the weight of the load as a brake activating force. The fields of personal transportation and recreation are seen as the most likely benefactors from the advantages of the instant invention. The idea of using the weight of a rolling load to adjustably arrest the forward momentum of that load is applicable to any form of wheeled transport in use today.
Thus it can be seen that the potential fields of use for this invention are myriad and the particular preferred embodiment described herein is in no way meant to limit the use of the invention to the particular field chosen for exposition of the details of the invention.
A comprehensive listing of all the possible fields to which this invention may be applied is limited only by the imagination and is therefore not provided herein. Some of the more obvious applications are mentioned herein in the interest of providing a full and complete disclosure of the unique properties of this previously unknown general purpose article of manufacture. It is to be understood from the outset that the scope of this invention is not limited to these fields or to the specific examples of potential uses presented hereinafter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for enhancing personal mobility are old and well known in the art. Man has long attached wheels, blades, or runners to his feet so as to be able to roll or slide on the surface of a supporting terrain. Various forms of wheeled devices that permit travel over a ground surface are known. One class of such land vehicles includes roller skates, skateboards, scooters, and similar unpowered small vehicles which have a relatively small platform supported by wheels. The platform can be manipulated by the user in operating the device. A common problem with many of these devices is that it is difficult to stop one's forward momentum once it has been generated. This presents a rather serious safety hazard to the user and numerous injuries have occurred. Braking systems have not kept pace with the increased speed and utility of this class of vehicle. Recently, in-line skates have been developed which combine the advantages of ice blades with the ground traversing capabilities of roller skates by providing a series of in-line narrow wheels. In accordance with conventional terminology, the term in-line skate used herein may be taken to mean any non-powered vehicle having a series of in-line wheels supporting a platform or truck attachable to the feet of a user. The following known prior art has been directed to providing braking for this class of vehicle. As will be seen, the simplicity and effectiveness of my invention is not rivaled in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,931, issued to Horton on Jan. 25, 1994, shows a roller brake for a vehicle such as an in-line skate. An auxiliary braking stop, resembling an eccentric wheel, is forced into contact with the ground by tilting the foot and exerting pressure on the heel. Since the braking foot must be tilted, it is virtually impossible to brake with both feet simultaneously. The patent shows no way of adjusting the heel pressure required to obtain braking. By contrast, the present invention requires no auxiliary ground engaging stop, is adjustable, and can easily brake both feet simultaneously.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,244, issued to Allison on Aug. 4, 1992, shows a leaf spring brake for a vehicle such as an in-line skate. By rocking the platform forward or backward, extending leaf springs can be brought into contact with the front or rear wheels, respectively. There is no adjustment shown. By contrast, the device of the instant invention provides adjustable braking force on a wheel which provides for different weight riders and different riding styles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,736, issued to Olson et al. on Nov. 26, 1991, shows an external heel stop pad for an in-line skate. The patent requires the addition of the external pad and contemplates no sort of adjustable brake activation force. The wheels must be lifted from the ground to engage the stop pad and, consequently, simultaneous braking with both feet is impossible. By contrast, the device of the instant invention utilizes an existing wheel of the device to obtain the braking force and the adjustable brake activation force may be simultaneously applied to both feet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,387, issued to Colla on Sep. 1, 1992, shows a toe actuated in-line skate brake assembly. No provision is made for adjustment of the brake activation force and there is a relatively complex mechanism required to convert the motion of the toes into actual brake pad pressure. In addition the braking force depends on a force other than the weight of the rider. By contrast, the braking device of the instant invention is adjustable for different riders and styles and does not require learning a new brake activation scheme or any complex mechanism. The present invention requires only the properly directed weight of the rider for activation of the brakes.
It will be noted that none of the prior art devices provide an adjustable brake activation force for matching different rider sizes and styles with an adequate wheel braking system.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.